deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/Croatian Rebels vs. Cuban Revolutionaries (Reality Matchup)
Croatian Rebels, an army of Croatian civilians and soldiers who battled for independence for their homeland, vs. Cuban Revolutionaries, Communist Cubans who battled for control of their country who were led by the notorious Fidel Castro, former President of Cuba. Croatian Rebel's weapons: HiPower40.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Pistol 160465.jpg|ARMA ERO Zastava_M70AB2.jpg|Zastava M70 macs30.jpg|MACS-M3 Anti-Material Rifle ultimax100-1.jpg|Ultimax 100 Light Machine Gun Cuban Revolutionaries' weapons: TT-33.jpg|The Tokarev TT-33 Pistol tommy.jpg|Thompson M1921 800px-SKS-M.png|SKS-M Rifle 408_rpg-7.jpg|The RPG-7 RPD vec.gif|RPD Machine Gun BATTLE Croatian Rebels Cuban Revolutionaries Five Cuban revolutionaries are patrolling a moist jungle and have received orders from Fidel Castro to engage any threats. The Cubans immediately notice a group of Croatian combatants and prepare to engage them. The leader of the five revolutionaries orders one of his comrades to fire their RPG-7 at them. The Croatian Rebels hear a faint hissing noise and the leader of the group tells them to take cover. The rocket detonates but does not kill any Croatians. The rebel sniper draws his MACS-M3 and spots the revolutionary loading another rocket he fires and the bullet rips the revolutionary in two. The leader of the revolutionaries orders his team to move down the hill to engage the Croatians. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1921 at the Croatian sniper and riddles his body with lead. The Croatians return fire and firefight ensues. Two revolutionaries fire their SKS-M rifles and kill one rebel. One Croatian wielding a Zastava M70 fires and kills one Cuban wielding a SKS-M Rifle. The revolutionary leader is wielding an RPD machine gun and fires at the Croatians. He wounds one and reloads. The Croatian Rebel leader draws his ARMA ERO and fires at the Cuban leader. The leader is now mortally wounded and yells at his minions to move forward. One rebel wielding an Ultimax 100 showers a revolutionary with bullets. However, the other revolutionary following him fires his Thompson M1921 and kills that rebel. The remaining Croatians pop up and fire the weapons at the revolutionary. The two fan out and search for the revolutionary squad leader. One Croatian finds him laying on the ground bleeding. He comes closer to the Cuban who flips around and fires his Tokarev TT-33 pistol at him. The Croatian hears the gunshots and draws his Browning Hi-power pistol and runs toward the gunshots. He spots the Cuban leader struggling to get up and fires his Hi-Power. The Cuban leader dodges the bullets and returns fire, The Croatian is struck in the hip and stomach. He stumbles and finds cover behind a log. The revolutionary limps toward the Croatian, gun ready. He looks over the log and does not see his enemy. He scratches his head and turns around to see the Croatian Rebel leader pointing the gun at his head. The rebel fires his pistol and the brains of the Cuban squad leader splatters all over the place. Last match, JTF2 vs. MARSOC, JTF2 slaughtered MARSOC. Next match will be: SEDENA, Mexico's armed forces who defend their country from drug cartels and other threats, vs., The Brazilian Army, Brazil's land defense who serve as guardians and aid-providers. COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED ANY VOTES POSTED AFTER AUGUST 4, 2010 WILL NOT BE COUNTED ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog are the personal opinions of the commentators and do not reflect the opinions of the author of this blog Omnicube1 22:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts